Die letzte Bitte
by SandersonDerKobold
Summary: Basically an old Smither/Burns fiction I wrote long time ago.


Die letzte Bitte

oder

Das Ende einer heimlichen Liebe

Leicht klopfte ich an die Tür zu Schlafzimmer:

"Sir?Darf ich hineinkommen?Ich habe Ihr Abendessen und die Medizin,die Ihnen verschrieben hat."

Als keine Antwort kam,öffnete ich langsam die Türe und trat Burns lag in seinem Bett,an den Tropf trat näher an sein Bett heran,setzte mich daneben und wartete bis er hatte eine unheilbare Krankheit bei ihm Medizin war nichts weiteres als ein Schmerzmittel,um ihm ein noch stärkeres Leiden zu wussten alle,dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben Tag bis höchstens zwei Wochen,das hatte der Doktor trocknete meine Tränen und schnäuzte krä konnte es einfach immer noch nicht .Burns,mein geliebter Chef,der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte und der Inhalt meiner Träume,sollte einfach so sterben?Das war unmöglich!Er hatte doch schon so viel ü wäre ich zuvor gestorben,als das hier mitzuerleben.

"Vielleicht helfen die Medikamente ja doch",versuchte ich mir einzureden während ich den Tropf auffüötzlich hörte ich ein Flü war ganz leise,nur schwer wahrnehmbar:

"Smithers..."

"Sir,Sie sind endlich es Ihnen schon besser?",ich kniete mich hin um mit meinem Geliebten auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Smithers ich...ich werde diese Nacht nicht überleben", wirkte kraftlos und noch etwas älter als sonst.

"Das dürfen Sie nicht sagen,Sir!",zitternd hielt ich seine Hand,

"Bestimmt werden Sie bald wieder gesund."

"Nein Smithers,ich fühle geht zu Ende mit mir",er hustete schrecklich.

"Nein Sir,Sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung,glauben Sie mir!",

heulte ich und vergrub meinen Kopf in seine wollte nicht,dass er starb.

"Hören Sie gefälligst auf mich zu belügen!Seien...seien Sie wenigstens einmal ehrlich zu mir",keuchte .Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte in seine er mochte nicht,dass er das tat.

"Sir,Sie dürfen einfach nicht sterben!Bitte verlassen Sie mich nicht!Ich flehe Sie an!",schluchzte ioch und vergrub mich ein weiteres Mal in seine Bettdecke.

"Es lässt sich nicht ändern,mein lieber guter ...wenn Sie mir noch etwas sagen wollen...dann tun Sie es jetzt",seine Stimme klang zutiefst geschwä war also .Burns würde seinen letzten Gang antreten.

"Ich...ich...",ich zö sollte ich ihm nur beibringen,was ich ihm schon immer sagen wollte?

"Ich weis,dass Sie mir etwas sagen wollen... Sie es nicht selber können...dann muss ich es wohl für Sie tun...",man merkte,dass er sehr große Schwierigkeiten hatte zu sprechen,

"Sie wollen...Sie wollen mir sagen,dass...",er machte eine weitere betrachtete in war sehr erschöpft.

"Sir...vielleicht sollten Sie...",

fing ich an,doch er wies mich mit einer kleinen,aber bestimmten,Handbewegung er sich etwas erholt hatte fuhr er fort:

"Sie lieben ich...ich liebe Sie...auch."Ich war total erstaunt

"Sir?Sie...Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit?Und Sie fühlen das Gleiche für mich?Aber...aber...aber...wieso haben Sie meine Liebe dann nie erwidert?",stammelte ich.

"Weil...ich Sie getestet habe, wirklich liebt der,...der ist haben sehr viel Gedult bewiesen,deswegen werde ich Ihnen nun...einen Wunsch gewäh...ren",seine Stimme atmete sehr flach.

"Einen Wunsch?Aber Sir,Sie sollten sich besser ausruhen",erwiderte ich und streichelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein,nein!Sie haben so viel für mich möchte ich etwas für Sie tun!",die plötzliche Stärke in Stimme erschrak mich gut,er wollte mir einen Wunsch erfüllen und ich wusste was ich mir wü das schon seit vielen Jahren.

"OK,...ich..."mich war schrecklich aufgeregt,

"Ich möchte,dass Sie mich lieben,richtig lieben."Ich fühlte wie mir ein großer Stein vom Herzen hatte endlich meinen größten Wunsch geäuß hatte ich immer geträ schaute ihn nochmal blickte zurück,als hätte er gewusst,was ich sagen würde.

"Gut Waylon...ich habe mich sehr lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet,aber...ich glaube nicht,dass ich in der körperlichen Verfassung dazu bin",

gab er zu.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, gute Wille ist alles was zählt",sagte ich,obwohl ich doch etwas enttäuscht war.

"Es tut mir leid Waylon,dass...ich Sie verlassen muss ohne...mit Inen...sie wissen schon...", zögerte.

"Mit...mir geschlafen zu haben?",fragte ich vorsichtig und schämte mich dennoch so etwas einen alten Mann in seinem Sterbebett zu .Burns nickte dann füllten sich meine Augen wieder mit Tränen:

"Ich möchte mit Ihnen gehen Sir!Wenn Sie weg sind habe ich niemanden mehr für den es sich zu leben lohnt." starrte mich entsetzt an:

"Hören Sie auf so einen Unsinn zu reden Waylon!Und...und...wenn ich es Ihnen verbieten muss!Sehen Sie doch haben Ihr Leben noch vor ...ich hingegen bin finden bestimmt einen Freund....einen zum lieben",er hustete wieder kräftig.

"Sir?Sir,ist alles ok mit Ihnen?Soll ich den Doktor holen?",fragte ich ä.Burns schüttelte den er sich wieder beruhigt hatte winkte er mich näher lehnte er sich vor und küsste mich auf den überrascht riss ich meinen Augen weit küsste mich tatsächlich schloss ich meine Augen und begann den Kuss zu genieß erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten,indem ich in den Kuss einstieg,ihn fortführte und mit meiner Zunge liebevoll um seine merkte,dass ich mehr wollte,doch ich konnte mich zurü Kuss hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert,aber es waren die schönsten Minuten meines wir ihn beendet hatten sank in sein Kissen und lächelte lächelte zurü schlossen sich seine Augen,für blieb noch lange an seinem Bett,bis kam und den Tod nächsten Tag konnte man in der Zeitung von dem Ereignis lesen.

"Hießiger Schurke letzte Nacht im Alter von 110 gestorben",stand in der Einen,

"Endlich!Springfield von Tyrann befreit",schrieb die hatte diesen Mann wirklich gekannt,niemand außer ich,Waylon Smithers.


End file.
